Lost Connection
by C.M. Oliver is eastwoodgirl
Summary: Companion piece to Pixie Sticks and Broken Dreams. Read those first or this will make no sense. Blaine was the perfect boyfriend:loving, supportive & caring.But is he good enough to notice Kurt's dilemma? Warning:implied character death. One-shot Complete
1. Lost Connection

**Lost Connection**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize isn't mine.**

**Warning: Implied character death.**

**A/N: If you haven't read ****Pixie Sticks**** or ****Broken Dreams**** yet, now is the time to do so as this may not make sense to you without having read those two. Read and enjoy. Reviews are love.**

**0101010101010**

I've never been one to wear my heart on my sleeve.

That is until I've met Kurt Hummel.

I love him so much that I'm afraid that at some point, I'd mess things up. I try to be there for him. Always. When he decided to go and apply for NYADA, I backed him up 100%. When he wanted the role of Tony for West Side Story, I did not stand in his way even if I had wanted it badly; I only accepted the role later on with his blessing.

When he decided to run for senior class president though, I had my doubts. Not because I didn't think he could win, but because I knew how dirty and draining politics could get. Back at Dalton, I had my own fair share… I did not want Kurt to get caught in the same situation.

Still, I supported him; in all campaign rallies, pep talks and debates, I was there beside him. I knew that this was important to the boy I loved the most.

That's why the day he came back from Principal Figgins' office looking devastated; I knew how heartbroken he was. I had tried to distract him, comfort him, and cheer him up. But it did not seem to work. Kurt's eyes remained lifeless, as if he had lost all the will to move on. I was taken aback; I have never seen him this distraught. For once, since our relationship began, I was at a loss. He seemed to have built this giant brick wall around him that I cannot penetrate no matter how hard I tried. He shut me out.

I decided to back off for the moment. Maybe he just needed some space, I thought. Although my boyfriend doesn't seem to be the brooding type, I knew that he had wanted to be left alone.

Imagine the pleasant surprise I got when Kurt made that speech in Glee practice later that day. I have never been so proud of him, accepting defeat in such a gracious manner like that. I had wanted to speak to him and give him a hug after he had congratulated Brittany but he did not give me that chance. He had asked Mr. Schuster for a bathroom pass and immediately left. I thought it was odd. I sat on my chair for about a minute before I decided to follow him; Kurt seemed cheerful when he spoke a while ago, but something was nagging me about the way he left afterwards. It didn't seem quite right.

After getting permission, I rushed outside to follow Kurt. I tried using the short cut to the restrooms located at the back of the school. I reached the area in record time, but Kurt was nowhere to be found. Maybe he took another route? There was another way going here but that way was longer. That was odd. He seemed to be in a hurry to leave for the restrooms a while ago and these were the nearest. Why wasn't he here?

I huffed and decided to retrace my steps. I might have missed him somewhere… maybe he took the longer route then? Why would he do that though? Did he need something from his locker? No, his locker was this way… then why?

My mind was just in a daze all of a sudden. I had to find Kurt. I need to see him… God, what did I miss? Why did I miss it? He wasn't okay. He was far from being okay.

I ran as fast as I could towards the direction where I had hoped and prayed that I would find the only boy I loved the most.

Kurt, please. I need to see you. I need to talk to you. Where are you, Kurt? I want to make sure that you're okay.

All these thoughts kept running back and forth in my head. My feet kept going. I wasn't thinking of anything else anymore other than Kurt; it was as if I were on auto-pilot. Everything around me became a blur. I kept going, not seeing, not feeling, not hearing a thing around me.

Until I heard that lone gun shot.

The blur around me then dissolved into nothing but darkness,

**01010101010**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! If you want this one-shot AU continued in a sequel as a full0blown story, please let me know. Some of my readers from ****Pixie Sticks**** have requested for a sequel, but I still would like to know your opinion. There is a poll on my profile page. Please take a few minutes to vote for your desired outcome. If you have other comments, suggestions, love letters or violent reactions, please let me know in a review. As still hasn't fixed my issue regarding reader traffic statistics, the best way to let me know you care would be by reviewing. Thanks! - Eastwoodgirl**


	2. SEQUEL ALERT

Sequel Alert

**A/N: Dear readers, I'm glad to inform you that After I Break, [sequel to Pixie Sticks] is already up. Yay! Thanks to everyone who has supported this story. Voting has been closed and the poll results are in! See if your desired story line won!**

**Love, Eastwoodgirl**


End file.
